gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wendy Corduroy
Linda Cardellini Natalia Bernodat Elena Palacios |nombre completo = Wendy Corduroy |alias = |cumpleaños = Desconocido (se conoce que nació en 1997 y tiene 15 años) |ocupación = Trabajar en La Cabaña del Misterio |dedicación = Salir con sus amigos, Resolver misterios con Dipper y Mabel Pines |residencia = Gravity Falls, Oregón |familia = Varonil Dan (padre) Los Chicos Corduroy (hermanos) |amigos = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Robbie Valentino Lee Thompson Tambry Nate Soos |enemigos = Gideon Bill clave |gustos = Leer revistas, Salir con sus Amigos |odios =Que los Hombres peleen |poderes =Ninguno |cita = "No me congeles" "No atropelles peatones" |inspiración = Todas las personas cool. |galardones = Ninguno |personalidad = Relajada |apariencias = es alta, cabello pelirrojo, usa una camisa verde de cuadros y una gorra |grupos = Amigos de Wendy |armas = Hacha}} Wendy Corduroy ''' es una chica adolescente con una actitud bastante relajada, alta y apática con un trabajo de medio tiempo en la Cabaña del Misterio, y antes era la persona en la que Dipper centraba sus sentimientos. Siendo amante de la diversión y rebelde, ella usualmente escapa de las responsabilidades para hacer actividades que ella encuentra divertidas, como andar con sus revoltosos amigos o pasar aventuras con Dipper y Mabel. Ella es una personaje principal en Gravity Falls. Historia Primera temporada '''Wendy es vista por primera vez en el primer episodio, Turista atrapado, cuando Stan le pide colgar unos carteles en la parte más profunda del bosque. Ella estaba leyendo una revista cerca de la caja registradora y, debido a esto, dice que "no puede alcanzarlos" (los carteles), intentando alcanzarlos de manera floja. Más tarde, en ese mismo episodio, ella le da las llaves al Carrito del Misterio a Dipper, diciéndoles "No atropelles peatones". Se le ve otra vez trabajando en el tercer episodio, Cazadores de Cabezas, en el puesto de entradas al lado de Dipper, diciéndole que era posible que Stan haya sobornado a las demás personas para que vayan a ver la gran inauguración del Stan de cera, ya que ella misma había sido sobornada a hacerlo. Cuando Mabel estaba saliendo con Gideon en La Mano que mece a Mabel, le pregunta a Wendy si alguna vez ha roto con algún chico. Wendy empieza a mencionar a una lista larga de chicos a los cuales a dejado, y está tan ocupada con eso que no se da cuenta que Mabel se va. Después, su novio "actual" le llama, pero ella lo ignora. Personalidad left|72px Wendy es una chica divertida y tranquila , tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en la Cabaña del Misterio. Normalmente le ve el lado positivo a las cosas, y se le encuentra feliz la mayoría del tiempo. Es como cualquier adolescente que quiere sentirse como adulto. En episodios como "En el Bunker","The Last Mabelcorn","Xpcveaoqfoxso" y "Take Back The Falls",se puede ver que es una chica valiente y que no se asusta fácilmente. Apariencia Wendy es pelirroja,lleva pequeños pendientes en sus orejas,lleva una gorra para el frío y es de piel blanca. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa a cuadros de color verde y sus mangas parecen llegar hasta el antebrazo, unos jeans azules y botas marrones algo sucias. En el episodio "En el Bunker", se descubre que lleva una camisa blanca sin mangas. Música *Canción de Apertura Galería Intro.jpg Relaciones Dipper Los dos son muy buenos amigos y pasan mucho tiempo jugando juntos, en gran medida. Por la misma razón, el niño con frecuencia intenta impresionar a su enamorada, generalmente actuando más maduro, tomando ventaja de secretos paranormales de Gravity Falls. Como se ve en el episodio Visita al refugio, Wendy siempre estuvo consiente de los sentimientos de Dipper, sin intentar desanimarlo, pero no es sino hasta ese episodio que finalmente Dipper le confiesa por accidente sus sentimientos, aunque Wendy termina rechazándolo amablemente,explicándole que es mayor para él, pero que este verano fue el mejor de su vida junto a él y Mabel. Actualmente Wendy y Dipper conservan su amistad, y los intentos de Dipper por conquistarla han cesado, por no decir que han terminado. Al final de Take back the falls, cuando los gemelos están por irse, Wendy le dice a Dipper que él significa mucho para ella e intercambia su gorro de leñador por la gorra de Dipper como un recuerdo para ambos. Tambien le entrega una carta para que la vea "en cuanto extrañe a Gravity Falls". S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png Mabel Mientras que Wendy no siempre toma un interés en los problemas de Mabel, ella la aconseja cuando puede, y le ayuda en diversas tareas. Mabel ayuda con frecuencia a su hermano en su intento de impresionar a Wendy. Stan Pines Su relación no tendría nada en especial se describiría mejor como tipo jefe-empleado. Se puede ver en el episodio "La Jefa Mabel" que Stan no la deja traer a sus amigos, posiblemente debido a que por su actitud relajada dejaría el trabajo a un lado. Soos Tiene una relación buena con Soos, pocas veces se les has visto estar juntos y/o hablar entre si, pero la mayoría del tiempo se les ve disfrutando con sus demás amigos, a veces lo defiende como se ve en el episodio "La Jefa Mabel" cuando Soos dice que Stan le negó el ponerse su disfraz, Wendy junto con los demás se enojan. Robbie Eran novios que se conocieron en una fiesta del quinto grado, como toda pareja ellos se llevan bien, hasta que tienen una pelea en la que rompen, después de eso Robbie usa un CD con un mensaje subliminal que obliga a Wendy a olvidar la pelea y salir con Robbie, pero gracias a Dipper ese hechizo se deshace y vuelve a terminar con Robbie. Robbie y Wendy.jpg Apariciones Temporada 1 * Turista Atrapado * Cazadores de Cabezas * La Tienda Embrujada * Dipper vs. Hombría * Doble Dipper * El Cerdo del Viajero del Tiempo * Peleando con Peleadores * Súper Halloween * La Jefa Mabel * El Pozo sin Fondo (Sin Lineas) * Un Final Profundo * Chicoz Locos * Gideon Asciende Temporada 2 * Susto-oke * Visita al Refugio * El Teatro de los Calcetines * Soos y La Chica de Verdad * La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado * El Juego de Blendin * Cupido * Él no es lo que parece * Un cuento de dos Stans * El Candidato * El Último Mabelcornio * Atracción por la Carretera (Mencionada) * Xpcveaoqfoxso * Escape from Reality * Take Back The Falls Curiosidades *' ' es el único personaje protágonico que no ha protagonizado su propio episodio y/o corto. *' ' y Stan son los personajes con el cambio más radical, al pasar del piloto a la versión final. * En la versión original en ingles, suele usar la expresión "Dude", la cual es traducida como "Socio" en la versión de Latinoamérica, curiosamente Soos también suele usar la misma expresión, pero esta fue traducida como "Amigo". *Casi siempre se le ve usando una gorra para frío aunque haga calor * Antes usaba braquets y colitas de caballo. *Su madre no vive con ella, además de ser desconocida. *Desde que Dipper le mostró la canción subliminal de Robbie a Wendy, esta lo odia. *Ella sabe que Dipper está enamorado de ella, esto se revela en el episodio "Visita al refugio" *Su simbolo en la rueda de Bill es la bolsa de hielo. *Odia a Gideon igual que el resto. *Su color favorito son los cuadros, al igual que su familia. *Aparece en el libro Pining Away. * Su voz en inglés es de la actriz Linda Cardellini muy conocida por interpretar a Velma Denkley en las Películas Live-Action (acción real) (con personas reales) de Scooby Doo; y en el trabajo de voz hizo la voz de Cloudy Jane (CJ) en Un Show Más, una serie animada de Cartoon Network y la voz de Megan '''en '''Sanjay y Craig una serie animada de Nickelodeon. * En el episodio "El Juego de Blendin" describe a Dipper como un chico lindo. * Su papá es el Varonil Dan. * En La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago, era la única hija de Manly Dan que no se encontraba con él, esto tal vez se deba a que en ese momento el autor no tenía contemplado que fuera su hija, o que Manly Dan solo quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos varones. * En el Corto Mabel los guía a la vida, menciona que su color favorito es la Franela ("Cuadros" en la versión en Español Latinoamericano). * El Corto Mabel los guía a la vida es la única ocasión en la que se le ve junto a toda su familia. * En el episodio "El Juego de Blendin", ella dijo que le gustaba Dipper, pero este la rechazó por la diferencia de edades. * Su apellido "Corduroy" es similar a la palabra en Español "Cordura" * Al parecer le gustan los peluches de diseños extravagantes. ** En el episodio "El Cerdo del Viajero del Tiempo" trató de conseguir un peluche con la forma de un ornitorrinco púrpura con cuerpo de gorila. ** En el episodio "Visita al refugio" se puede ver un peluche con forma de gorila con cuerpo de foca en su habitación. * Súper Halloween, Un Final Profundo, Visita al refugio, Xpcveaoqfoxso y Escape from Reality son los únicos episodios en los que se le ha visto sin su gorro. * En el episodio "Log Date" de la serie Steven Universe se hace una pequeña referencia a Dipper Pines y Wendy Corduroy, como una caricatura en la televisión. * Su símbolo es una bolsa de hielo debido a que es muy fría frente al peligro. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Personajes adolecentes Categoría:Familia Corduroy